Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama (风 间 仁 Jin Kazama) é um dos principais personagens da série Tekken. Ele é destaque na embalagem para a versão do console de cada sequela após a sua introdução, em Tekken 3, ele também tem sido o principal protagonista para praticamente todas as prestações desde sua estréia em Tekken 3 e seu papel como um antagonista a partir de Tekken 6 Biografia Jin Kazama é o filho de junho Kazama e Kazuya Mishima. Relação íntima de junho com Kazuya cresceu e ela ficou grávida de Jin. O diabo dentro Kazuya tentou entrar Jin enquanto ele ainda estava no ventre de sua mãe, mas junho conseguiu combatê-lo. Depois, Jun movida para um local remoto nas montanhas, onde ela levantadas Jin e treinou-o em legítima defesa estilo de luta da família Kazama.Vários anos depois, Jun percebeu a aproximação de um grande mal (Ogre) e decidiu que já era hora ela disse Jin sobre suas origens. Ela também lhe disse que se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, ele deve procurar o seu avô, Heihachi Mishima. Premonições de junho provou ser verdade, já que ela foi atacada por Ogre quatro dias depois, no aniversário de 15 anos de Jin. Horas depois do caos, Jin, que caiu inconsciente, depois acordou entre os escombros e começou a procurar por sua mãe, sem sucesso, enfurecido, Jin jurou vingança. Ele foi então levado por Heihachi, que começou a treiná-lo em Karate Mishima estilo. Personalidade Ações e ambientes de Jin se encaixa no molde de excelência " herói trágico " , excluindo a falta de uma falha trágica como de Tekken 6 . Tal como acontece com muitas tragédias , todos os principais eventos traumáticos que ocorrem na vida do herói estão além de seu controle. Em primeiro lugar, há o fato de que seu avô e seu pai são duas das pessoas mais mal e mais cruel que já viveu na face da terra. Em segundo lugar, sua mãe era cruel e abruptamente tirado dele enquanto ele ainda era um adolescente . Em terceiro lugar, ele foi traído por seu avô, em quem ele confiava profundamente. Em quarto lugar , o retorno de seu bisavô , Jinpachi Mishima, o levou a começar a perder a sua luta interna com o diabo dentro . Em quinto lugar, o aparecimento de Azazel pede Jin corromper a Mishima Zaibatsu mais apenas para ter a chance de enfrentar a besta e sacrificar-se para destruí-la . Cada um desses ocorrer a um Jin impotente e despretensioso , que está simplesmente fazendo o que pode para acertar as coisas em cada turno. Personalidade varia de Jin de calma para raiva em vários momentos , e suas palavras e ações dica para a amargura de dentro. Sabe-se, porém, que ele irá ajudá-los se eles precisarem , como Tekken 4 perfil de Xiaoyu e Tekken 4 fim de Hwoarang têm mostrado . Desinteresse de Jin em relações estreitas resulta provavelmente do Devil Gene . Como resultado da maldição linhagem de sua família, Jin acha que as pessoas que ama , provavelmente, sofrer, se algum dia ele se torna completamente lavagem cerebral pelo Devil Gene ou tornar-se um com ele como seu pai. Em suma, durante o Tekken 4 , Jin planejou destruir seu pai e avô e depois se suicidou , morrendo sem filhos. e para pôr fim à maldição Mishima uma vez por todas . No entanto, Jin não poderia passar por isso depois de derrotar seus dois antecessores , por isso não se sabe se ele deu em cima deste plano completamente desde que ele viu a imagem de sua mãe junho Após campanha cenário, o Tekken 6 , Raven encontrou Jin em um deserto em uma metade do corpo enterrado . Sua tatuagem ainda é visível em seu braço , o que significa que ele não está livre do Devil Gene . Jin é mais calmo, mas pode tornar-se enfurecido se o momento do mal surgir . Em vários momentos da série, suas palavras e ações sugerido para amargura e ressentimento , bem (especialmente para seu avô e seu pai, Heihachi Mishima e Kazuya Mishima , respectivamente ) . Ele também tem um traço de personalidade que é comum com muitos heróis de ação japoneses : Uma vez a mente de Jin está focado em qualquer direção particular, é extremamente difícil fazê-lo mudar ou mesmo observar os acontecimentos e as pessoas ao seu redor. Pessoas próximas a ele , incluindo Hwoarang e Ling Xiaoyu , estão sempre indo a extremos para ganhar a atenção de Jin , e ainda assim , ele mantém uma atitude indiferente em relação a eles . Apesar disso, Jin é um verdadeiro homem de bem que evita seus amigos para sua própria segurança. No entanto, ele tem uma razão de suas ações. Nos eventos de Tekken 6 , Jin usa sua nova posição como CEO da Mishima Zaibatsu para lançar o mundo no caos , na esperança de uma cura. Apesar de suas intenções são inteiramente benevolente , uma vez que ele pretende usar isso para despertar e então destruir uma ameaça muito maior , Azazel , acreditando que derrotar este monstro pode ajudar a se livrar de sua maldição , Jin poderia ter destruído a propriedade de inúmeras pessoas , arruinaram muitas vidas e ganhou muitos inimigos através de suas ações . Isso pode significar que Jin(não importa o quão doloroso é para ele) está disposto a sair de sua moral, se é isso que é preciso para salvar o mundo. Aparência Jin Kazama é de etnia japonesa. Ele tem cabelos pretos que os picos na parte de trás de sua cabeça, semelhante ao de seu pai, Kazuya Mishima. Ele também ostenta franjas, como sua mãe. Jin também é notavelmente muscular com baixo percentual de gordura corporal, a evidência dos muitos anos de treinamento duro. Sua semelhança com o pai dele é tão forte que, em exibições de tela iniciais de Tekken 3, onde seu personagem estava ainda sem nome, muitos fãs especularam que ele era uma versão jovem de Kazuya Mishima, especificamente quando ele estava em seus primeiros anos de adolescência (Tekken 3 e 4, devido às suas semelhanças). Enquanto Jin herdou a estrutura do corpo de seu pai, seu rosto se parece muito com sua mãe. Um dos aspectos mais importantes de Jin é a marca preta em um dos braços, uma marca que o diabo marca em cima dele Roupas Jin tem usado uma grande quantidade de roupas durante o curso da série Tekken. O referido roupas apresentam um motivo chama, e, com a exceção de um único equipamento em Tekken 6, luvas ou manoplas. Em Tekken 6, Jin descarta as luvas de Tekken 5, que contém o brasão da família Kazama em vez de aqueles que o modelo de seus antigos queridos estilo Mishima. Este poderia ser um toque sutil em sua mudança de personalidade. 1 Jin também teve a roupa alternativa, que era a sua roupa CEO. Ele também tem um outro equipamento no Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, que é negro. História Na idade de 15 , Jin descobriu que ele era filho de Kazuya Mishima, e também que sua mãe , Jun Kazama , tinha morrido ( a verdade real é que ela tinha desaparecido ) . Jin treinou-se sob a supervisão de Heihachi a cada dia com a intenção de derrotar Ogre , que supostamente matou sua mãe . Heihachi não era apenas seu avô, mas também provou ser um professor de confiança. Quatro anos mais tarde , depois de ter dominado a Kazama Mishima e estilos de luta, Jin , em seguida, começou a sua trajetória como artista marcial. Durante o jogo, Jin lutou e venceu inúmeros adversários no torneio. Ele também lutou contra o seu rival, Hwoarang , embora terminou em um empate . Apesar disso, Jin continuou através do torneio e, finalmente, chegou ao templo onde Ogre foi localizado . Assim como ele se aproximou da entrada do templo , Heihachi apareceu e forçou-o a lutar , a fim de atrair a Ogre , mas manteve isso Jin . Em vez disso, ele disse que ele queria testar as habilidades de Jin e determinar se ele era ou não forte o suficiente para lutar Ogre . Eventualmente, Jin derrotou seu avô, e Ogre então apareceu diante dele. Irritado com a visão do assassino de sua mãe , Jin Ogre envolvido em uma briga , alimentada pela raiva. Durante a luta, Ogre , em seguida, absorvido o poder de Heihachi permitindo que ele se torne True Ogre ea luta continuou . Tekken 3 Jin final ( 00:41 ) 8 378 exibições Ss4mottAdicionada POR Ss4mott Terminando Descrição: Jin derrotado True Ogre e vingou sua mãe no passado. De repente, devido ao extremo batalha True Ogre violência explodiu. Poucos segundos depois de sua vitória , Jin é atacado por soldados Tekken Force de Heihachi , e recebeu vários ferimentos de bala . Lentamente, sucumbindo à morte, Heihachi Jin tiro na cabeça , por isso matando seu próprio neto . No entanto, quando Heihachi virou as costas e foi embora , ele viu os corpos de seus soldados diante dele, e me virei para ver Jin se transformou em sua forma de demônio , Devil Jin . Jin , em seguida, bateu Heihachi através de uma parede do templo e Heihachi violentamente arremessado para o chão . Finalmente , Jin abriu as asas e voou para longe. Heihachi , fracamente , sentou-se e observou como seu neto , Devil Jin , desapareceu na noite . Tekken 4 445px - JinT4CG TooNBakuAdicionada POR TooNBaku Brisbane, Austrália , uma cidade repleta de edifícios, novos e antigos . Aninhado entre os arranha-céus desta cidade era um pequeno dojo. Um jovem treinado lá , com o rosto coberto pelo capuz de sua jaqueta. Este jovem treinado em silêncio , o jovem foi Jin . Dia após dia, Jin treinados na arte tradicional do karate . Desde a traição de Heihachi , Jin detestava tudo sobre si mesmo. Sua linhagem Mishima , seu estilo de luta , o Devil Gene no seu sangue , tudo. Ele desaprendeu o estilo Mishima -ryu luta, graças a formação do mestre dojo, e masterizado karate tradicional. Os pensamentos de Jin queimado com o desejo de destruir o mal Mishima linhagem , a linhagem de seu avô, Heihachi Mishima, e seu pai, Kazuya . Um dia , Jin ouvido rumores de que The King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4 foi anunciado . Uma vez na vida uma oportunidade para exterminar o clã Mishima ... Sem hesitar, Jin endureceu sua vontade de entrar no torneio . Depois de lutar contra muitos adversários no torneio , incluindo Hwoarang perto do final, onde eles prometeram lutar no próximo torneio , Jin finalmente teve um jogo com Kazuya , o seu pai . Em seu caminho para lutar contra Kazuya , Jin encontrou os soldados da Força Tekken . Jin conseguiu derrubar uma série deles, mas estava em desvantagem e acabou derrotado. Ele foi então levado prisioneiro pelos soldados . Soldados Tekken Force de Heihachi realizada Jin cativo no Honmaru . Quando ele se levantou, Jin derrota seu pai Kazuya , (que no sonho de Jin é contrariar -lhe para " ceder à raiva " , o que provocaria o seu Devil Gene ) e deixou-o inconsciente . Heihachi então frustra fuga de Jin , eo desafia para uma luta , na tentativa de tomar seu Devil Gene de Jin dele. Os dois lutaram imediatamente , e Jin provou que ele era demais para Heihachi de manusear. Com Heihachi enfraquecido , então ele prosseguiu com sua própria missão (que era destruir sua linhagem mal por assassinar seu avô , seu pai, e depois se suicidou ), mas de repente parou quando ele teve uma alucinação de sua mãe , Jun Kazama (que pode também foram sua alma chegando a ele) . Como resultado , Jin caiu seu avô e disse: "Obrigado minha mãe , Jun Kazama , " antes de mais uma vez voando na noite. Tekken 5 Após a dura batalha entre Kazuya e Heihachi Mishima em Honmaru , Jin levantou vôo , deixando a ilha para trás. No entanto, ele foi dominado por uma presença maligna e perdeu a consciência . Jin acordou com uma voz desconhecida e viu uma floresta montanhoso, que parecia ter sido devastada por um tornado gigante. No entanto, Jin não tinha dúvida de que ele foi o responsável pela destruição. Ao voltar para Yakushima , Jin foi atormentado por pesadelos recorrentes . Jin podia sentir a influência do Devil Gene cada vez mais forte . " Se isso continuar corroendo me , eu não sei quanto tempo eu posso aguentar " . Com nada mais a esquerda, Jin saiu para acabar com sua linhagem. Jin , mais uma vez , lutou Hwoarang rival , mas o gene diabo começou a assumir Jin novamente. Durante esse tempo, Hwoarang aproveitou a oportunidade para atacar e derrotado Jin . Devil Jin acordou e venceu Hwoarang depois. De volta a sua forma humana , Jin encontrou e lutou contra seu bisavô , Jinpachi Mishima e no final o derrotou . Jinpachi explodiu em nada além de poeira, como Jin olhou para o céu (isto é, possivelmente, onde Devil Within ocorre ) . No final, Jin entra em Mishima Zaibatsu sala do trono ter reclamado o Zaibatsu . Tekken 6 Jin Kazama libertou o amaldiçoado Jinpachi Mishima e assumiu a Mishima Zaibatsu . Ele utilizou sua unidade militar de elite , a Força Tekken , para realizar missões secretas , a fim de envolver o mundo em caos. Uma vez que ele tinha tornado o poder militar da maioria dos países inútil, ele assumiu colônias espaciais , campos de petróleo e outros recursos de produção de energia . Ele declarou a independência do Mishima Zaibatsu e travou uma guerra contra o resto do mundo para destruir um mal ainda maior capaz de destruir o mundo. O Mishima Zaibatsu varreu o mundo , assumindo nação após nação. Mas, como a guerra continuou , as novas forças que se opõem aos poucos começou a mostrar a sua presença . Jin descobriu que Kazuya Mishima estava controlando o primeiro e mais forte oposição , a G Corporation. Quando a G Corporation colocou um preço em sua cabeça , Jin anunciou The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 , como se tivesse estado à espera para a G Corporation para fazer a sua jogada . No entanto, no modo Scenario Campaign , é revelado que a guerra eo torneio era apenas para encher o mundo com energia negativa suficiente para fazer a forma física a entidade do mal conhecida como Azazel , porque Kazuya e Jin são conhecidas como as " duas estrelas do mal" . Cenário Final Depois de ter sido derrotado por Lars, Jin diz a ele por que ele começou a guerra e revelou-lhe que Jin tem um Devil Gene meia-controlado, o que lhe dá outra escolha senão começar uma guerra com Kazuya, no fim de atrair Azazel de selo para salvar o mundo da traição linhagem de Mishima, ea única coisa que pode destruir Azazel, é a pessoa que tem o poder de um demônio. Lars diz a Jin que ele já tomou Azazel, mas ele não entende nada do que Jin diz como Azazel (em Golden Form) aparece diante deles. Jin então utilizado o poder de seu demônio e se sacrifica para matar o Azazel Ouro para o bem, para libertar-se do mal dentro dele e salvar o mundo. Depois de Jin derrotas Azazel, Raven encontra o corpo de Jin deitado no deserto. Ele ainda tem a tatuagem Diabo em seu braço, indicando que a morte de Azazel não liberou Jin do Devil Gene. Não se sabe que ele é apenas inconsciente ou morto. Fim de jogo: Jin derrotas com sucesso Azazel e Kazuya, e uma vez fora do templo, é saudado por um de seus helicópteros da Força Tekken com Nina a bordo, mas de repente Nina é jogado para fora da aeronave. Em seguida, aparece Heihachi do helicóptero. Jin percebeu que Heihachi havia sido comandando o helicóptero o tempo todo, então Heihachi salta de seu helicóptero para começar uma batalha com Jin dizendo-lhe que ele vai voltar a Zaibatsu de volta para ele. Jin ser vitorioso, escapa do templo em colapso em outro de seus helicópteros da Força Tekken e volta para a sede. Outras Aparições Tekken: The Motion Picture Jin fez uma aparição como uma criança em Tekken: Motion Picture. Pedindo a sua mãe, Jun Kazama, se ele pode terminar de ler "a história de ontem", Jun responde: "Alright" e logo a pé para casa. Tekken Tag Tournament Jin retorna de Tekken 3, como um personagem jogável em Tekken Tag Tournament. Ele mantém o seu moveset mas se Heihachi é selecionado como seu parceiro, ele terá acesso a uma nova postura presságio. Enquanto Tekken Tag Tournament ser não-canônico, ele ainda é encarado como uma versão refinada do Tekken 3. Para suportar isso, alguns dos novos movimentos ao seu arsenal se assemelham a ele desaprender o estilo Mishima e fazer a transição para o novo estilo de karate logo após a traição de Heihachi ao derrotar True Ogre. Terminando Descrição: Jin pega um corpo inconsciente de seu pai e arqui-inimigo, Kazuya. Jin está prestes a acabar com ele com um único soco, só para ter uma pausa e baixou o corpo de Kazuya de volta no chão. Ele então é visto com as mãos tremendo enquanto ele cai de joelhos. Este coibir é possivelmente devido a "Kazama sangue" influência ou espírito de sua mãe, assumindo o controle dele. Jin em Fim de Kazuya: Jin é derrotado enquanto Kazuya está sobre ele. No entanto, Jin está aumentando com a vingança (possivelmente mostrando Devil Jin desova) e Kazuya se prepara para uma luta. Jin em Fim de junho: Jun está sobre o corpo inconsciente de seu filho, põe a mão sobre a testa e tira o espírito maligno. Como ela tem o espírito maligno de distância, ela dá um sorriso angelical para seu filho. Quando Jin ganha consciência e acorda, Jun está longe de ser encontrado. Jin em Fim de Xiaoyu: Mishima tecnologia permite para o dia. Xiaoyu alcança Jin quem está na solidão, como ele continua andando e ela está andando para trás, ter uma conversa com ele. Ela então continua em seu caminho, mas olha para a frente em um estado preocupado slighty. (Esse final só é visto durante o jogo Xiaoyu no Tekken Hybrid: Tekken Tag Tournament HD) Alianças *Devil *Heihashi Mishima *Jun kazama *Kazuya mishima *Ling Xiaoyu Outros Jogos Street Fighter X Tekken Jin aparece como um personagem jogável no jogo de crossover , Street Fighter X Tekken . Seu parceiro oficial tag é Ling Xiaoyu . Jin é referido como " Pitch Black Wings" em sua descrição do personagem . Este jogo não é canônico à série Tekken . Em seu prólogo , Jin ouve a palavra de Pandora colidir com a Antártida e ouve de sua presença escuro afetando negativamente as pessoas em todo o mundo . Sentindo um poder que pode reter o Devil Gene , ele e sua companhia vão investigar , mas Xiaoyu decide acompanhá-lo , querendo ter certeza que nada vai acontecer com ele . Determinado , ele sai , a fim de entender melhor os seus poderes do diabo . Se a sua equipe (ou pelo menos o primeiro membro ) são personagens de Street Fighter , Jin e Xiaoyu ( que sucumbiram à influência de Pandora ) aparecerá como rivais sub- chefe antes de lutar Ogre . Se você jogar como Jin e Xiaoyu no modo Arcade, Chun- Li e Cammy aparecerá como seus rivais. Eles querem trazer Jin para a prisão , mas ele não se interessa por eles e não se importa com seus mandados por causa de seu objetivo de encontrar Pandora ( Xiaoyu no entanto, estava com raiva porque ela acha que Chun Li estava tentando roubar Jin dela ) , então ele desafia -los em uma luta para continuar a encontrar a caixa . Terminando Descrição: Depois de derrotar Akuma , Jin e Xiaoyu , finalmente, chegar a Pandora. Jin anda na frente com Xiaoyu observação . Antes que ele se aproxima da caixa, ele é jogado em dor e torna-se influenciado por ele . Xiaoyu tenta ajudar e grita por socorro, mas Jin diz para ela ficar para trás . Pandora abriu e conseguiu selar seu efeito longe de Jin , mas não conseguiu livrar o Devil Gene em seu sangue. Depois, ele cai inconsciente . Mais tarde, ao nascer do sol , Jin acorda no colo de Xiaoyu . Ele, então, percebe que o efeito de Pandora não livrá-lo do Devil Gene . Ele então diz Xiaoyu que ele não vai desistir até encontrar uma cura. Seu traje de Swap é modelado após Crimson Viper , um personagem de Street Fighter IV. O download sinopse afirma que após derrotá-la , Jin teve interesse no terno gadget laden do Viper e requisitou um para si mesmo. Tekken : Blood Vengeance Jin aparece no Tekken : Blood Vengeance filme como um dos personagens principais. Ele ainda é o CEO da Mishima Zaibatsu . Como G Corporation ( companhia rival da Zaibatsu liderada por Kazuya Mishima ) , Jin está procurando Shin Kamiya e seu envolvimento com o Experimento Mutare ( o M -Cell ) . Então ele envia Nina Williams, seu guarda-costas , para a Rússia para ativar um andróide chamado Alisa Bosconovitch e usá-la como um espião para reunir informações sobre Shin, que é agora um estudante em uma escola internacional em Kyoto, Japão . Mais tarde, Ling Xiaoyu e Alisa são capazes de encontrar Shin no Castelo de Kyoto, onde ele revela que a causa da sua imortalidade é por causa do Experimento Mutare . Jin então chega ao castelo , onde se reúne com Shin , que ele era muito amigo de volta ao Mishima alta , depois de um tempo muito longo. Depois de uma breve conversa com seu velho amigo, Kazuya chega. Então , surpreendentemente vivo Heihachi Mishima , que sobreviveu a uma explosão enviado por Jacks do G- Corperation enviado para matá-lo e Kazuya , revela-se e diz a todos que os experimentos foram projetados por ele. Depois Shin confronta Heihachi , Jin Shin então percebe que foi o único sobrevivente do Experimento Mutare . Shin , em seguida, utiliza a energia da célula para tentar matar Heihachi , mas Heihachi tenta matar Shin , colocando-o em um bloqueio ombro mortal , derramando mais de sangue do adolescente e do poder de o M -Cell . Xiaoyu , Alisa , e uma furiosa Jin , Heihachi pede para parar, mas Heihachi impiedosamente mata Shin , livrando -o do poder do Experimento Mutare . Depois Shin morre nos braços de Xiaoyu e Alisa , Jin, irritado com o processo de seu amigo (de todos eles) morrendo, decide batalha Heihachi ( e seu pai, Kazuya ) e acabar com a Mishima Bloodline uma vez por todas . Xiaoyu tenta parar a luta , mas não adianta . Jin , Kazuya e Heihachi se envolver em uma de três vias épica briga , todo o caminho até o fundo do Castelo de Kyoto . Após derrota Heihachi Kazuya , Jin derrotas e aparentemente mata seu avô por socá-lo através de uma parede de tijolos e enviá-lo cair para a morte aparente , vingando Shin . Depois, Kazuya recupera consciente e confronta Jin . Ele, então, se transforma em sua forma Devil and ataca fisicamente Jin (possivelmente com telecinese ) , mandando-o através da parede e levando a batalha para fora. Jin tenta derrotá-lo sem o uso de seus poderes do diabo , mas Jin não era páreo para seu pai demoníaco e Kazuya cruelmente exorta-o a se transformar em Devil Jin . Alisa , em seguida, tenta derrotar Kazuya vez , mas é desligado por Jin . Irritado que Jin foi usando uma " boneca " para fazer o seu trabalho, Kazuya esmaga Alisa ao meio com um único stomp, jogando Xiaoyu em desespero. Depois, Jin finalmente se transforma em Devil Jin , a fim de colocar um fim à Mishima Bloodline , embora sua forma é totalmente instável e fora de controle. Kazuya então facilmente derrota seu filho . No entanto, como ele acredita que ele é vitorioso , Jin finalmente assume o controle de sua nova forma , surpreendendo Kazuya e revelando que ele nunca precisou o M -Cell . Seus poderes do diabo agora utilizada , Jin derrota com sucesso seu pai , mandando-o plummetting em uma cachoeira nas proximidades, e declarando que o poder do Diabo é agora seu . Depois, Jin encontra Xiaoyu chorando incontrolavelmente ao lado do corpo destruído de Alisa . Após os dois amigos têm uma breve conversa sobre a sua amizade, Heihachi é revelado por ainda estar vivo . Sob as ruínas do castelo , ele destrói o caixão abrigar os espíritos dos Mokujin , que era o material que o castelo foi feito. Isso faz com que Heihachi para depois se transformar em um monstro gigante, para que ele aniquilar seu neto . Embora o Mokujin tentar impedi-lo , ele os ignora e tenta usar seu poder para matar Jin . No entanto, Alisa reativa -se (devido a lágrimas e desespero de Xiaoyu ) e sacrifica-se para atacar o ponto fraco de Heihachi . Devido a isso, Jin finalmente derrota seu avô e envia o monstro caindo no chão. O destino de Heihachi (juntamente com Kazuya de ) é desconhecida. Com a batalha finalmente acabou, Jin coloca Alisa novamente on-line , fazendo com que Xiaoyu feliz. Ele então diz Xiaoyu que com o tempo , ela virá para derrotá-lo e ele estará esperando . Jin então voa de volta para a Mishima Zaibatsu . Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Jin é um personagem jogável em Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Ele tem o seu moveset de Tekken 6, com algumas pequenas modificações. Sua Omen Alma Lingering foi removido e substituído algo similar. Esta seria sua postura Zenshin. Essencialmente, Zenshin é uma variação do seu estado de alerta mental (2) de apoio, mas em vez disso Jin permanece numa posição estacionária. Intuitivamente, isso significaria que Jin não pode cancelar em um traço, mas é capaz de cancelar em um traço agachado a partir desta posição. No entanto, muito poucos de seus movimentos de transição em sua posição Zenshin mantendo a frente, permitindo uma espécie de atalho para a sua agilidade mental (2) movimentos. Isso aumenta a fluidez ea velocidade de seus movimentos e permite uma variável bastante misturar-up. Além disso, Jin tem um item chamado "olhos maus" que fazem com que seus olhos a brilhar vermelho-laranja. Sua mudança item associado com este item permite que seu Shun Ren Dan tornar-se uma enxurrada de socos rápidos. Ele só funciona quando a saúde do adversário é baixo o suficiente para Shun Ren Dan KO o adversário. Terminando Descrição: Depois de derrotar Desconhecido, ela cai nos braços de Jin. Como Jin olha para ela, ela se transforma de volta em sua forma humana, junho Jin, em estado de choque ao ver sua mãe perdeu a observa com amor. Estranhamente, Jun desaparece, deixando Jin sozinho na escuridão de Jardim Fallen. Ele permanece no chão, ter pensamentos de sua amada mãe e de tristeza e raiva, ele se transforma em Devil Jin e voa para longe. Final de Jin continua a partir do final Devil Jin. Alianças Especiais Asuka Kazama Jun Kazama Kuma Panda Jinpachi Mishima Devil Jin Unknown Hwoarang Ling Xiaoyu Kazuya Mishima/Devil Lars Alexandersson Alisa Bosconovitch Nina Williams Heihachi Mishima Zafina Miharu Hirano Miguel Rojo Outros Tekken 3D: Prime Edition Jin é um personagem jogável no Tekken 3D: Prime Edition. Sua rápida batalha Stage 8 adversário é Ling Xiaoyu, Stage 9 oponente é Kazuya Mishima, e Stage 10 é Heihachi Mishima. Tekken Revolution Jin aparece como um personagem jogável em Tekken Revolução. Suas artes são críticos Empurrando Uppercut, pata do Demônio, Punch Roundhouse Direita e Baixo Cumplicidade Roundhouse Kick (LLRK). Sua arte especial é Thrust Corpse. Projeto Zona X Jin é um personagem jogável no tática role-playing game Projeto Zona X, com Ling Xiaoyu como seu parceiro. Tekken: The Dark History of Mishima Jin Kazama aparece como personagem principal do romance escrito por Takashi Yano. A trama central gira em torno dele. Entradas Introdução Cotações Win Quotes Vamos. (来い koi) O Mishima linhagem termina aqui. (三島 の 血 は, 俺 が 絶つ! Mishima no chi wa, minério de ga tatsu!) (Removido em T6) Não fique no meu caminho. (邪魔 する な! Jama suru-na) Perdoe-me. (許せ yuruse) (Removido em T6) Ele está esperando por mim ... (奴 が, 待っ て いる ... yatsu ga, matteiru) (Removido em T6) Eu vou te pegar ... (待っ て いる matteiru) (Removido em T6) Temem a ira de Deus! (恐怖 を 教え て やろ う! Kyofu wo oshiete Yaro) Lamentável! (くだら ん kudaran) O poder é tudo! (力 こそ 全て だ! Chikara koso subete da) Esta é a realidade. (これ が 現実 だ. Kore ga genjitsu da) Pointless (無駄 だ. Muda da) Você é uma piada. (無様 だ な buzama da nd) Vamos. (来い koi) - / ... Nota: a tradução da Namco não é a tradução literal. Nomes no Jogo Tekken 6 nome Posição Relâmpagos WoLF 6 Kyu J1N K @ Z @ M @ 3 Kyu XxX DEVIL XxX segundo Dan Elizabe + h 4 º Dan -bloody-Berserker Diabo Yonemon Vindicator Croaaaaakkk Vanquisher Yokohama Jinkun Campeão Hiro M. Raijin kazamastar Tekken Imperador Relacionamentos Junho Kazama - Sua amada mãe. Kazuya Mishima - Seu pai, que está tentando tomar parte do Jin do Devil Gene Heihachi Mishima - Seu avô , que o treinou e ressuscitou nos eventos entre Tekken 2 e Tekken 3 , mas depois o traiu após o terceiro torneio. Jinpachi Mishima - Seu bisavô . Lee Chaolan - Seu tio adotivo. Lars Alexandersson - seu meio- tio e subordinado Asuka Kazama - Um parente . Sr. Kazama - Um parente Devil Jin - Sua transformação Diabo através do Devil Gene . Azazel - Desperto ele por dominar o mundo , por isso Jin pode destruí-la , a fim de ser livre de Devil Gene , mantendo , assim, o mundo da destruição . No final do Scenario Campaign , Jin usou seus poderes para derrotar o diabo Azazel tentando destruir o Devil Gene . Supõe-se que ele falhou uma vez que ele ainda tinha a marca em seu braço no pós créditos . Azazel , entretanto, foi finalmente destruído e derrotado. Hwoarang - Seu rival. Ling Xiaoyu - Seu amigo , ex-colega e parceiro em Street Fighter X Tekken e Projeto Zona X . Miharu Hirano - Seu velho amigo de escola . Nina Williams - Tentativa de assassinar Jin em Tekken 3 , mas depois tornou-se seu braço direito no Mishima Zaibatsu . Eddy Gordo - Sua soldadinho de chumbo no comando da Força Tekken . Alisa Bosconovitch - Ela foi criada para protegê-lo Ogre - Jin jurou vingança sobre Ogre para matar sua mãe. Kuma - animal de estimação de seu avô , a quem ele banido para o deserto Hokkaido. Zafina - Ela avisou de despertar de Azazel . Miguel Caballero Rojo - Miguel quer se vingar de Jin ea Mishima Zabatsu para tirar a vida de sua irmã . Bryan Fury - Bryan agradeceu Jin para o início da Primeira Guerra Mundial em Tekken 6 . Emilie de ( Lili ) Rochefort - Jin afirmou Rochefort Enterprises, fazendo com que o pai de Lili em colapso. Corvo - Em Tekken 6 , Raven foi enviado para detê-lo. Anna Williams - Seu inimigo em Tekken 6 , devido ao trabalho de Kazuya . Bruce Irvin - Kazuya ordenou Bruce para prender Jin em Tekken 6 , tornando-o seu inimigo. NANCY - MI847J - Jin ordenou Mishima Industries para criar NANCY . Nome Jin (仁) é de origem japonesa, que significa "benevolência". O kanji para Jin também pode ser lido como Hitoshi (ひとし), que é um japonês masculino dado nome comum. Kazama (风 间) é composta de Vento (风 kaze) e Intervalo (间 ma) e coletivamente o significado é ", enquanto o vento está soprando". Kazama é também um sobrenome japonês comum. Tecnicamente ser filho de Kazuya, Jin seria chamado "Jin Mishima" per se. No entanto, porque ele foi o único criado por sua mãe junho Kazama eo ódio conflitante para o sangue Mishima, ele assumiu o sobrenome de sua mãe em seu lugar. 2 Trivia Durante a criação de Jin , a equipe realmente enfatizou que eles queriam um " caráter misfortunate " para o futuro. 3 Antes do lançamento de Tekken 3 , Jin foi projetado para ser um personagem com "determinação" . No lançamento , tornou-se mais de um personagem com um " lado escuro ", em vez 4. Durante seu tempo em Mishima Escola Politécnica , Jin foi registrado em engenharia mecânica. 5 Jin usa a arte do Karate Kyokushin em Tekken 4 , Tekken 5, Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection , Tekken 6 , e Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion , ele pode ser visto praticando Yantsu e Pinan Sono Yon Kata em Tekken 4 . Ator movimento de Jin é Ryu Narushima (成 嶋 竜Narushima Ryū ) , depois de ter adotado karate tradicional como o seu estilo de luta . 6 Em Tekken 6 , se você personalizar Jin com "Cara Diabo " e pressione os seguintes botões : até + LP + RP , durante o jogo , ele vai disparar Diabo Jin " Hellfire explosão" de feixe para cima. Durante os eventos de Tekken 3 ele tem um uniforme colegial. Este com a sua idade de 19 anos de idade devem fazer dele um sênior da Mishima Escola Politécnica (enquanto Xiaoyu , aos 16 anos, deve ser um Junior) . Jin é dito tinha viajado para Brisbane, Austrália para aprender karate 7 No momento da criação de Tekken , Cameron Quinn - . Instrutor conhecido de Kyokushin Karate , Mas o intérprete de Oyama, e autor de The Budo Karate de Mas Oyama - estava ensinando aos alunos como Garry O'Neill e Walter Schnaubelt em seu conhecido Kyokushin dojo na cidade de Brisbane. Em Tekken : Blood Vengeance , Inglês dublador de Jin , Patrick Seitz (creditado como Darren Daniels ) também é o dublador de Bob em Tekken 6 e Tekken Tag Tournament 2 . Ironicamente , a posição de Jin no Tekken 5 CG é um pouco semelhante ao de Bob Tekken 6 CG . Depois de Tekken 3 e Tekken Tag Tournament, ele não tem o costume escola. Supõe-se , quer se formou ou cair fora da escola durante os eventos de Tekken 3 . Em Tekken 6 , Jin é o único chefão jogável. Mesmo NANCY também é jogável , não é jogável na versão PSP e só podem ser reproduzidos em Scenario Campaign . É comumente estabelecido que Asuka Kazama é primo de Jin , especialmente em Tekken 6/Bloodline Rebellion e Street Fighter X Tekken , no entanto , de acordo com Katsuhiro Harada , não é tão simples 8 . No Scenario Campaign , se o jogador jogou como Alisa ou Zafina no palco do Asuka, Alisa ou Zafina afirmou que ela assumiu Jin e Asuka pode ser irmão e irmã. Partes Jin similaraities com um personagem da série Devil May Cry , Vergil . Ambos acreditam que "o poder é tudo" e, sem ele , a existência seria inútil. Ambos têm uma personalidade calma e fria e tem um diabo dentro deles. Partes Jin semelhanças com um personagem de The King of Fighters , K ' . Ambos são os 2 - protagonistas da série, Jin é o sucessor de Kazuya enquanto K ' de Kyo Kusanagi . Ambos são o anti-herói ou herói trágico tipo de pessoa . Além disso, Jin e K 'share muito semelhante sonho / esperança, no caso de Jin - Ele quer se livrar de seu destino como o vaso do Devil Gene e quer colocar um fim à Mishima linhagem. Enquanto em K ' caso é - Ele quer se livrar do status de Kusanagi segunda - Kyo por causa das chamas que ele tem em sua mão direita, devido ao fato de seu corpo ter sido dado o DNA de Kyo pelos ninhos de experiência, e K' só quer viver uma vida pacífica , que é parte da razão pela qual ele odeia torneios KOF como ele foi forçado a participar de seus amigos. Curiosamente, a roupa de Jin em Tekken : Blood Vengeance é muito semelhante à roupa do K . Sasuke Uchiha (um personagem do mangá e anime Naruto / Naruto Shippuden rosto e penteado tem uma forte semelhança com Jin . Coincidentemente , tanto Jin e Sasuke ter conflitos familiares , mas no caso de Sasuke , é com seu irmão mais velho , Itachi Uchiha . Ele também pode ser personalizado de Tekken Tag Tournament 2 para olhar como Sasuke de Naruto shipuden usando o personalização do decalque. Jin também compartilha semelhanças com o protótipo Alex Mercer e SEGA do 'Shadow the Hedgehog . Todos têm estranhas, porém muito fortes poderes, e transição de heróis a vilões aos anti- heróis . Son Gohan ( um personagem de Dragonball Z franquia ) tem uma meia- humana e um sangue meio saiyan . Este tem uma forte semelhança com Jin que tem uma metade humana e sangue metade diabo. Isshin Chiba é dublador de Jin Kazama , mesmo na dublagem japonesa do filme de 2010 . Em Tekken Tag Tournament 2 , se você selecionar uma equipe Jin Jin & Devil , pressionando a combinação de U / B + TAG . E o Jin original será se transformar em sua forma Jin Diabo. Seu projeto de pele em Tekken Tag Tournament 2 é mais escuro do que antes. A chama em calças de Jin foi quatro cores diferentes. Red (T3 , TTT , T5DR , T6, TTT2 ) Light Blue ( TTT ) Branco ( T4, T5) e Blue ( Tekken : The Motion Picture) . Também suas manoplas cores foi quatro cores diferentes, que é baseado nas cores da chama . Tekken 3: Não só ele é um personagem novo , mas ele também substitui os pais Kazuya ( até Tekken 4) e junho (até o próximo Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ) para este jogo. Seus chefes da Força Tekken são Paul , Nina e Hwoarang . Seu slogan era "Lightning of Fate " (運命 の 稲妻Unmei não Inazuma ) . Tekken Tag Tournament: Ele tem um interlúdio com Hwoarang , Kazuya , Heihachi e Xiaoyu em um jogo sobre a cena . Heihachi Mishima é o seu sub-chefe , por padrão. Kazuya Mishima é o seu sub- chefe, se desbloqueado. Tekken 4: Sua sub chefe é Kazuya . Ele é um chefe final para Hwoarang e Kazuya . Ele e Kazuya são os únicos a lutar em Hon- Maru no Story Mode . Porque ele estava em Austailia por dois anos , é possível que ele domina o idioma Inglês. No entanto , ele e Lei Wulong são os dois únicos personagens que falavam quebrado sotaque Inglês , como mostrado no final do Hwoarang . Este é o único jogo Tekken , onde ele teve que ser desbloqueado. Tekken 5: Ele é um sub chefe Ling Xiaoyu e Hwoarang . Ele e Mokujin são os únicos personagens que não aparecem na introdução de abertura. Ele e Julia Chang são os únicos personagens recorrentes que mantêm seu jogador 2 outfit de Tekken 4, mas não o seu jogador 1 . Em sua história interlúdio batalha com Hwoarang , ele é citado como dizendo: " Sinto muito. Eu não posso manter a nossa promessa. Coisas são um pouco diferente agora. (すまん.約束 は 果たせ ない.事情 が 変わっ た. Suman . Yakusoku wa hatasenai . jijo ga kawatta . ) Depois que responde Hwoarang e então ele responde com " , não é isso que eu estou dizendo. Eu tenho problemas familiares para lidar com eles. " (そう じゃ ない.これ は 俺 たち 一族 の 問題 な ん だSō janai . Kore wa minério -tachi ichizoku não mondai nanda ) . Teimosamente , Hwoarang não volta para baixo. Sob sua respiração , Jin resmunga : "Você não me dá escolha. " (仕方 ない なshikatanai na) . Após vencer a luta , Jin diz: " Peço desculpas . Eu tenho um dever de concluir este Torneio . Não importa a que custo. Suman . Ima no minério wa donna te wo tsukatte demonstração kono taikai wo Saigo fez mitodokeru Gimu ga Arunda ) . Enquanto caminhava para longe do Hwoarang derrotado, ele diz: " Não se preocupe . Estarei de volta . " (また 戻っ て くる さmata modottekuru SA ) . Tekken 6: Seus oponentes no modo história são Lars , Azazel , Kazuya e Heihachi . Sua sub-chefe no modo Arena é Kazuya . Ele tem um traje alternativo que é semelhante ao traje padrão Street Fighter vilão Vega ' s . Ele é o antagonista do jogo e chefe final do Scenario Campaign . Jin pode ser personalizado para realmente olhar como M. Bison da série Rua Figher , Light Yagami / Kira da série Death Note , Edward Elric de Fullmetal Alchemist, e Vergil , o principal antagonista de Devil May Cry 3 : Despertar de Dante. Ele também pode ser personalizado para se parecer com seu velho Tekken 5 e outfit 2P do Dark Resurrection , que quase se parece com Alex equipamento principal Mercer do Prototype. Ele foi listado em dados internacionais de criminalidade do Lei Wulong . Tekken Tag Tournament 2 : Seu final é semelhante ao seu Tekken 3 final. Ele tem uma vitória especial pose com Kazuya , Hwoarang , Nina , Jun , Devil Jin , Asuka , Zafina , Lars , Xiaoyu e Miguel . Com Kazuya , após a luta os dois vão encarar o outro e proceder imediatamente a uma briga. Outra é semelhante ao Kazuya e ganhar especial de Heihachi pose, onde os dois se encarar um ao outro ao cruzar os braços . Com Hwoarang , ele tenta chamar a atenção de Jin , desafiando -o para uma luta, uma vez Jin vai simplesmente ignorar e andar Hwoarang passado, enquanto outro momento Jin iria apenas olhar para ele confusa . Com Nina, os dois se passar por outro enquanto notavelmente, mas silenciosamente comunicando sobre seu trabalho em equipe , enquanto a outra é onde Nina aparentemente tentando chamar a atenção dele , mas ele só olha para ela por alguns segundos e vai embora , enquanto Nina olha para ele . Com junho , tanto win poses muito parecidas com Kazuya e ganha especial de junho poses, apenas com a diferença de Jin e Jun olhando para o outro com amor mãe - filho sorri. Com Devil Jin , Jin se transformar em sua forma Diabo e voar para longe e vice- versa , onde Devil Jin iria decend no chão e transformar de novo em Jin . Com Asuka, ela iria tentar ser amigável com Jin , dando-lhe um "bom trabalho em equipe" aperto de mão, mas , ao contrário, passa por ela com Asuka dando-lhe um olhar frustrado (e nomeadamente desapontado ) . Outro é onde Asuka apontaria para Jin acusador , mas ele apenas passa por ela enquanto ela irritado olha para ele . Com Zafina , os dois se passar por outro, mas Zafina pára e percebe Jin com um olhar um tanto surpreso . Da mesma forma, Zafina de repente percebe Jin , mas teria um olhar mais frustrado . Com Lars , os dois seria apenas cruzar os braços e olhar o outro, semelhante ao Kazuya e Heihachi , mas mais neutro. Com Xiaoyu , uma vitória pose é semelhante ao Lars e Alisa , apenas com a diferença de Xiaoyu tropeçar e cair e Jin não iria ajudá-la , mas apenas olhar para ela. Outro é onde Xiaoyu corre para Jin e felizmente agarra e sacode as mãos , enquanto pulando para cima e para baixo com Jin apenas olhando para ela. Com Miguel , ele apontaria para Jin e dar-lhe uma impressão ameaçadora e vingativa com Jin sem rodeios encarando Miguel . Em alguns finais , ele geralmente se transforma em Devil Jin , mas em Tekken 6/Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion , ele era Devil Jin que transformado novamente em sua forma humana . Na versão Wii U, ele recebe um equipamento baseado na ligação da série Legend of Zelda da Nintendo. Tekken Revolution : Na E3 2013 debut trailer de Tekken Revolution, Jin é citado como dizendo: " O poder é tudo. Esmagadora e absoluta . " (力 だけ を 求め い て い た,圧倒的 な 力 を. Chikara dake wo motometeita , Atto - teki na chikara wo ) e "O poder é tudo. " (そう...力 こそ 全て だEntão ... chikara koso subete da) . Estas linhas foram retiradas do prólogo Scenario Campaign em Tekken 6 . Jin foi adicionado à lista junto com Ling Xiaoyu em uma atualização em 02 de julho de 2013 , como parte do evento de download 1.000.000. Trajes extras de Jin incluir sua armadura imperador de Tekken 6 , bem como seu um fato casual. Project X Zona: Sua legenda é "Eu vejo , eu decido o meu próprio destino " (そう だ,俺 の 行く 道 は,俺 が 決める! Sō da, ore no yukumichi wa , minério de ga Kimeru !) . Sua amostra de voz 1 é "Eu sou Jin Kazama , chefe da Mishima Zaibatsu , eu tenho um dever. " (风 间 仁,三島 財閥 の 頭首 だ,やる べき が ある. Kazama Jin , Mishima Zaibatsu não Toshu da, yarubeki ga aru ). Sua amostra de voz 2 é " Reunimos consideravelmente bastante aliados neste mundo " (随分 と 集まっ た な,この 世界 に,物好き な 連中 だzuibun para atsumatta na, Kono Sekai ni, monozuki na renchū da) Sua amostra de voz 3 é: "Se a batalha de uma única família vai rasgar o mundo à parte , que assim seja ... " (世界 の 境界 線 が 乱れ,戦い は 家族 する,それ も いい だろ うSekai no kyōkaisen ga midare , tatakai wa kazoku suru , dor de mo ii Daro ) . Tekken (série) en:Jin Kazama Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens com devil gene Categoria:Personagens Tekken